Project: Apocalypse
by autumnangel1775
Summary: When Castiel stays as a good little soldier and refuses to see his Father's plan for him and a certain Winchester, God decides to send in his three newest yet most powerful Angels to help. Full Summary inside. Destiel and Sabriel eventually. Rating may go up. Part one of the Shadow Chronicles.
1. Prolong

AN: I do not own anything you recognize. The characters Autumn, Rosie, and Ruby that you meet in this chapter are mine. Anything you see that pertains to mythology that does not fall in line with Supernatural, is what I have found out from my research on the topic. Supernatural, it's characters, and themes are owned by CW and written by Eric Kripke.

Full Summary: When Castiel stays as a good little soldier and refuses to see his Father's plan for him and a certain Winchester, God decides to send in his three newest yet most powerful Angels. But these Angel's aren't going to just complete the task assigned by their Father, they are going to have fun while doing it. What could possibly be worse than the ever looming apocalypse?

Begins after Season 4 Episode 7: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester.

Chuck Shurley sat at his computer and banged his head on the open desk in front of his keyboard. After everything that had occurred, watching Michael set up the perfect two brothers for the Apocalypse, making sure it was Castiel that pulled the Archangel's vessel out of the pit, even insuring that Castiel left a bit of his grace imprinted on Dean's skin. The two idiots still didn't seem to get that he thought they were meant for each other.

"Maybe I should write them having sex," Chuck groaned, "Maybe then they might get it."

"Who might get what?" a female voice questioned from around the corner to the living room.

"Castiel and Dean," Chuck sighed turning to look at the girl now leaning against the doorway, "What am I supposed to do? Send a huge thunderstorm their way, have them happen across an abandoned cabin with no electricity so they will have to start a raging fire, and leave alcohol there?"

"No they would just sit on the couch, not close enough to touch, and glance at each other every now and again," the girl smirked as she pushed her shoulder length purple bangs behind her right ear, "But not doing anything about it."

Chuck just groaned and let his head fall onto the desk again.

"Father would you like me to go and metaphorically knock some sense into them?" the girl asked sighing slightly as amusement shined in her voice.

"Actually," Chuck sat up and looked at her, "That is a brilliant idea Autumn. You, Rosie, and Ruby can go make sure they figure it out!"

Autumn's face dropped instantly, "I was joking."

Chuck smiled lightly, "I wasn't."

Autumn rolled her eyes and threw her head back and yelled, "ROSIE! RUBY! DAD WANTS US TO DEAL WITH THE WINCHESTERS!"

Less than 3 seconds after Autumn had finished speaking two medium sized foxes came bounding in and planted themselves in front of Chuck. One was white with a crimson strip down its spine, the other was black with a crimson strip down its spine. Both had three tails and looked incredibly annoyed.

The white fox opened it mouth and spoke in a female voice, "We each want another tail, or two, if we are to deal with those idiots."

Chuck glanced at Autumn to see if she was being serious. Autumn nodded slightly.

"Fine," Chuck blinked and both foxes flicked their two new tails before changing into their human forms.

"What are we going to have to do that has to deal with the Winchesters?" The girl who had been the white fox just seconds before asked walking to stand by Autumn.

"Dad wants us to make sure Dean and Castiel realize they are soul mates," Autumn sighed, "Rosie, run upstairs and pack for the three of us," Autumn said addressing the girl who had questioned her. "Ruby, pack my journals and the car," Autumn said addressing the girl who had been the black fox. Both girls nodded and ran up the stairs to do as asked.

"What do you plan to do?" Chuck asked curiously, purposely asking in a vague way.

Autumn sighed, "Father it's been 50 years since you transferred the control of heaven to us. Yet the Angel's still believe that Michael is in charged, and that they are doing your will. The Knights of Hell are attempting to start the apocalypse without telling Lucifer, and Michael, Raphael, and Zachariah really aren't trying to stop them. Dean is still broken from his time in hell, and Sam is high on demons blood. Castiel is being lied to and therefore lying to the boys, and Gabriel is still hiding because he is too scared to stand up to his brothers."

"That is the way things are now yes," Chuck said watching Autumn carefully, "but that doesn't answer my question."

Autumn took a deep breath and locked her gaze with Chuck's, "With your permission I want convince Lucifer to help me in bending Michael, Raphael, and Zachariah over my knee and stick them in a corner. As well as getting Castiel and Dean getting together, and maybe Sam and Gabriel if you will allow it."

Chuck smirked lightly at the wording, "How exactly do you plan on doing that?" he asked neither giving his permission nor out right denying her request.

"By using every single bit of knowledge you have granted me to manipulate you're idjit sons to do as I want," Autumn said with a glare directed at the wall opposite her in the Kitchen-turned-workspace.

"Then do it," Chuck nodded lightly, "Let me know what I can do to help."

Autumn nodded, smiling brightly. "Talk to Lucifer for me, find out where he stands on all of this. Oh and I expect to get a new dagger and sword soon," She said to Chuck before turning and walking out the front door with Rosie running down the stairs, carrying the last bag and following Autumn out to the car.

"Those boys are about to be in for the ride of their lives," Chuck smirked as he turned back to his computer and continued to write what would later become known as the 'Winchester Gospel.'

AN: Please let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or not. I will post the next few chapters as I finish them. However updates will be sporadic as I am never sure when I will have the motivation to write.


	2. Welcome to Shadow's Keep

So I finally have chapter two ready. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Rosie looked at her sisters from the back seat of Autumn's 1971 Chevrolet Camaro Z28. "So why are we driving again?" she asked bored.

"We are driving to the bar I bought," Autumn glanced in her rear view mirror at Rosie, "we need a name for ourselves."

"So we're starting a bar," Rosie says sarcastically.

"We are starting the only known full neutral bar," Autumn smirks as she turns her attention back to the road, "ETA 10 minutes."

Ten minutes later the girls pulled up to a three story building.

"Where are we?" Rosie asks as she got out of the car.

"Kingwood, Texas." Autumn replied locking her door, "Scratch my paint and I'll cut your head off."

"Geeze," Rosie said backing away from the car. Ruby just rolled her eyes and kicked the door shut. Autumn growled in response and ran her hand over the black painted door.

"Wow you really do prissy about this car," a male voice said from behind the girls, "I didn't believe dad when he called."

"Who the hell are you," Ruby growled dropping into a defensive stance next to Rosie.

"Ruby, Rosie, Stand down," Autumn commanded. "He's one of ours," she said as she walked past the girls and threw herself at the new comer and yelled, "GABRIEL!"

Gabriel caught Autumn and hugged her, "Hey little sis. How have you been? I see you picked up some new sisters for me."

"I'm good. Yea the one with black hair and eyes is Ruby, she is the most resent addition. Red head is Rosie, I found her stuck in fox form outside walmart." Autumn laughed lightly, "Come on, we have 'till nightfall to get this place up and running."

"Wait nightfall?" Ruby asked incredulously, "takes longer than 6 hours to get a bar up and running."

"Ruby, remember, our dad is God." Autumn said slowly as if she was talking to a three year old before she opened the front door, "Welcome to Shadow's Keep."

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked into the bar only to stop dead in her tracks. Booths lined the walls on either side of the door, stair way going up at the far right of the building held a sign pointing to the stairs going up for tattoos and piercings, and going down for toilets. The far back wall held a raised bar with chairs, and littered in between the booths and there were raised tables. The lights where on and the kitchen held smells that made Ruby's mouth water.

The door to the kitchen opened and a man about 5' 10", with black hair and an old stile sailers cap came out. "Autumn is that you," He called out.

Autumn pushed around Ruby and ran at the man, she launched herself into his open arms and he held her. "Daddy brought you back, after all this time!"

"Yes your dad brought me back," the man said softly, "Why don't you introduce me to your friends darling."

Autumn pulled slightly away from the man, "Right, Ruby, Rosie, Gabriel, meet Benny. The man who saved my life more times than I can count."

"It's nice to meet you ladies, and Gabriel I am just going to say that you have an amazing little sister and it is good to finally meet the man she goes on all day about." Benny said smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Gabriel nodded to him, "And thank you for saving her."

Ruby nodded to Benny and Rosie just watched him amused by something.

"Right well I have to get back to cooking," Benny said giving Autumn one last hug and waving to the others before heading back into the kitchen.

"The Winchesters will be here tonight," Gabriel said to Autumn.

"You sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Yep," Gabriel smirked.

"Good," Autumn smiled sweetly. "Tonight we being Project: Apocalypse."

Not that long I know, But it's where I needed to end this chapter.


	3. The Project Begins

Disclaimer: All the songs where written and sung by someone else, I am just using them to further my story. A list of any songs I put in will be at the end of the chapter.

4 hours before opening time at Shadow's Keep

"Rosie go up stairs and get my black journal please," Autumn called out to the thin dirty blond across the room.

"Okay," Rosie said as she dashed up the stairs.

"Ruby," Autumn turned to the black haired demon-kitsune next to her, "Go kill that impersonating bitch."

Ruby smirked at the older girl and nodded once before disappearing to do the task she was assigned. Rosie came around the bar as Ruby vanished and laid a black leather journal in front of Autumn.

"Thank you," Autumn smiled as she opened the journal.

3 hours before opening time at Shadow's Keep

"What now?" Gabriel asked as he came down from tattoo shop with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Now I figure out how to get the boys to trust us," Autumn said as she laid her head on the bar.

"Why not-," Gabriel stopped mid-sentence as he heard Ruby raise her voice slightly while she sang. Gabriel smirked as he turned towards the black haired girl, "Write."

"What do you mean," Autumn questioned the blond sugar addicted Angel turned Trickster.

"Write a song that will get their attention. Rosie can play that guitar of hers, you can play the piano, and Ruby can sing the song," Gabriel exclaimed as he turned back to face Autumn.

"Where would we perform? And you know we have to keep Ruby out of sight for a while," Autumn asked looking around the bar floor.

"Then you sing, I know you can. And hello Archangel," Gabriel snapped his fingers and a stage appeared on the far left side of the floor. Autumn just nodded and smiled.

2 hours before opening time at Shadow's Keep

Autumn sat at the bar with a dark green leather journal open in front of her and a pencil in hand. She was writing quickly across the pages, her hair falling forward around the journal she was hunched over.

"Got anything good," Gabriel asked as he slid into the seat next to her.

"Plenty," Autumn answered not looking up from what she was doing, "Just have to decide which songs we are going to do."

"We?" Gabriel smiled lightly as he watched his little sister working.

"Yes we," Autumn answers rolling her eyes and putting the pencil down next to the journal, "Don't think I don't know how well you sing. You may never have been part of the choir but dad did give you an amazing voice. So yes, we."

Gabriel just nodded and let Autumn go back to scribbling down lyrics.

1 hour before opening time at Shadow's Keep

"So we decided what songs, who is singing what, who is playing what, and who is serving where and when," Ruby said ticking each off on her fingers.

"Finally," Autumn said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Go take a bath sis," Rosie said pushing Autumn lightly towards the stairs, "you deserve it."

"Thanks," Autumn hugged both girls and went to take a bath.

20 minutes before opening time at Shadow's Keep

"Ready?" Autumn asked as she descended the stairs her nervousness showing in her voice.

"Almost, the two other girls you hired, Krystal and Lydia, are here and are in the back changing," Ruby replied with a smile, "just the rules need to be put up outside."

Autumn smirked as she read over the rules again. "All being are welcome, but you must follow a few rules. One: No powers inside the building. Two: No weapons inside the building. The owners reserve the right to not only use their powers but to use weapons as well if the rules are not followed. If you have willingly spilt innocent blood upon the Earth you have one chance to come, if you are kicked out once you will not be allowed back in. Thank you."

"Good?," Rosie asked with a smile, upon receiving a nod she took the sign out the front door and hung it up in plain view before coming back inside, "It's almost time."

Opening time at Shadow's Keep

Autumn unlocked the door and turned the 'Open' sign in the window on. Almost instantly the door opened and creatures of all matters started flowing in.

Gabriel stood behind the bar, ready to start orders when the time came. Benny and Ruby were in the kitchen having been keeping everything warm and ready for whenever someone ordered.

Kristal and Rosie were serving, while Autumn was waiting for the guests of honor to arrive. Which they did, fifteen minutes after opening Dean and Sam Winchester strolled threw the front door of Shadow's Keep.

Autumn lightly pressed her ear, activating the com device she had on, "Phase one is go."

Kristal walked up to the boys and showed them to a booth, as Rosie called the other hired girl, Lydia, over to take her place serving. Rosie then walked up to the stage and began to get her guitar ready to play the first song of the night.

Autumn walked onto the stage, picked up and turned on the mic, and took a deep breath. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Shadow's Keep. I'm Autumn and I, along with my two sisters Rosie and Ruby, own this establishment. We are going to provide some music tonight and if you like it, we will continue to do so."

Autumn nodded to Rosie who began to play.

"Take me down to the river bend

Take me down to the fighting end

Wash the poison from off my skin

Show me how to be whole again

Fly me up on a silver wing

Past the black where the sirens sing

Warm me up in a nova's glow

And drop me down to the dream below

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

Bring me home in a blinding dream,

Through the secrets that I have seen

Wash the sorrow from off my skin

And show me how to be whole again

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything else I need to be

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

For you to see"

When she finished Autumn stood up and was met with a large, loud round of applause. "Thank you," she said lightly into the microphone with a blush.

"Did you write that?" Dean called out from the booth he shared with his brother.

"Yes, I did," Autumn smiled lightly, her confession was met with another round of applause. She placed the microphone back on the stand and walked off the stage, letting Rosie take her place as she walked over to the bar to speak with Gabriel.

"How long do you think," Autumn asked smiling lightly at Gabriel who smirked in response and just nodded be hind her. Autumn spun around to see Dean just reaching the Bar.

"I'm not usually a fan of anything not Classic, but you're really good," Dean said giving a flirtatious smile.

"Thank you," Autumn smiled leaning over the bar so she was closer to Dean, "But please don't try flirting with me. I know who you love Dean Winchester, even if you wont admit it to yourself."

Song: Castle of Glass by Linkin Park


End file.
